


All Tied Up

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Seriously gonna reiterate the RAPE/NONCON tag here, Stalker!Kylo, Stalking, Triplet AU, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was just the name of some guy who had texted you as a wrong number- some guy who blatantly flirted, tried to sext you- even sent you pictures of his dick. Someone you'd never have to meet in the real world. Until, of course, he finds you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Stalker!Kylo has been rolling around in my head for a long time so, um. Here.
> 
> [This](http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/147211134314/i-saw-the-other-day-post-about-how-somebody-wanted) piece of fan art finally pushed me over the edge.
> 
>  **TW:** Rape/noncon, kidnapping, stalking, abuse, manipulation, etc.

Your phone buzzed, just as you began to drift to sleep. On the off chance it was an important message you grabbed for your phone. 

_Kylo Ren: I can’t wait to fuck you.  
Kylo Ren: Going to ruin your cute little pussy, make you cum so hard. _

You sighed, stared at the screen. 

_Sent: You’re never going to give it up are you?_

Kylo had started as a bit of a joke, just some guy that had texted the wrong number a few weeks ago. From there it had devolved into Kylo shamelessly flirting with you- you! Someone he’d never even met- promising to give you the best fuck of your life if you’d just tell him who you were, but in turn he’d never told you anything besides his name was _Kylo Ren_ which was so obviously fake you laughed. And then, of course a couple dick pics while he tried to sext you, once even a video of him jerking himself off- moaning your name as his cum spilled over his hand.

To be fair, he did succeed in getting you aroused more than once- and his dick was quite long and thick, beautifully flushed pink.

You’d played his game for a little while, dropping vague hints that could never add up to your identity. Your favorite color, your best friend’s name. Useless little bit of information that keep your mysterious friend interested.

Your phone buzzed again.

_Kylo Ren: I know who you are and I’m gonna find you. And when I do you’ll wish you’d told me where you were sooner._

You frowned, rolled your eyes. Kylo had threatened the same thing more than once- you weren’t even phased by it now. You sighed and put your phone back- face down. No use letting him keep you up tonight. You yawned, snuggled into your pillows.

 

 

It’s cold and musky where you wake up. Perhaps you had left a window open- that’s all it was, obviously. Something simple and innocent, just needed to close the window and go back to sleep. You open your eyes to- nothing, the world still dark and yet- a single edge of light at the top of your vision. You tried to speak- and found your mouth stuffed with something hard- spherical. Your jaw hurt and in your sleep you had drooled over your chin.

You whimpered, blinked hard, tried to piece together what was going on.

“Shhhh,” You jerked- tried to move away from the strange, unfamiliar voice- and, you were tied up. You could feel it now- your arms tied above your head by your wrists, your legs spread over the edge of the chair, bent at the knees, your ankles tied to the back. And yet- You moved your wrists again- you could feel the ropes, the same ones biting into your legs- but, around your wrists and neck, there was something in between. A soft whisper every time you pulled at your restrains- something like silk padding your arms, preventing the scratching you felt around your legs.

And- you squealed against the gag, jerked against the ropes as something began buzzing _inside_ you. You clenched hard around it, felt it buried, vibrating deep in your cunt. “Shhhh, I won’t hurt you…” You whimpered, jerked your hips against the intrusion, tried not to grind down or think of how nice it was to be so full- how genuinely _good_ it felt. 

You breathed hard around the gag, focused on pulling at your restraints, freeing yourself. Your waist was tied to the back of the chair, the way your legs were tied forced to spread wide enough to expose your sex. Just wide enough to keep you from rubbing your thighs together for the miniscule friction on your clit. 

The vibrations increased and you whined, let your head fall back against the wall behind you. You wanted to ask through your gag- _who are you? why are you doing this?_ but the words were lost against the rubber, unintelligible and muted as a hand began to card through your hair- the quiet noise of your captor shushing you again.

A remote clicked- the vibrations increasing again, buzzing deep inside you- pressed up against the sensitive spot on your front wall. You moaned, felt more spit slid down your chin. Shame be damned, it was too much, too good. You rutted hard down on the chair, fucked yourself on the vibrator, tried to find enough to push yourself over that edge. The hand in your hair never paused, following your movements. The chair creaked in protest as you found a rhythm, shaking an exhale for the pleasure, whining in the back of your throat.

It didn’t matter how vigorously you rode it or how high it was turned up- you needed something, _anything_ on your clit. You gasped, tried anything you could think of- you just, needed one hand free, that’s all- but the ropes wouldn’t give an inch. You panted, couldn’t believe your own voice as you whined at the gag, tried as hard as you could to fit _“please,”_ around the firm rubber. 

You heard him, a low chuckle as he watched your predicament. The hand not in your hair cupped your jaw- angled your head up for him. And you felt his breath on your face and- a pressure on the other side of your gag, his nose brushing yours for a moment as he kissed the gag. He sighed, a hot puff of air on your face. “I’ve waited so long for this,”

Your brow knit together so hard it hurt, and if it weren’t for the burning, ache to cum you would be more concerned. But for now- you focused on his hand, sliding down your body- taking a short moment to tweak at your nipples before sliding lower- just over the curve of your pubic bone. Just barely brushing his fingertips over your clit. 

You moaned, bucked hard against his hand. You rode the vibrator and with every grind of your hips the pads of roughened fingers met your clit, just teasing at the hood. And- it was just enough, just enough to have you panting, whining at the pleasure- rutting against him while his other hand held your head so gently. 

Your orgasm shot through you so violently your body spasmed, your back arching hard- the man’s hand being the only thing that kept you from cracking your skull on the wall- and you never stopped grinding on his hand, even as the first edges of overstimulation prickled at your clit. 

Your movements slowed, winding down to a casual roll of you hips- the man’s hand finally pulling away and the remote clicking down, the vibration going with it. You panted, shivered in the chair. His hands slid around your head, unbuckled the gag- pulled it free of your lips, rubbed at the sore joint of your jaw. 

You swallowed, waited for a moment- “W-who are you?”

He huffed, his hands moving up to your blindfold next. The cloth fell away and you blinked against the light- dim, but still horribly bright compared to the blackness of the blindfold. Your eyes focused, revealing the room to you.

A small, dank, dark little basement- a set of stairs on the opposite wall. A small table to your side- and you shuddered again. It was piled with more rope and several more toys- including a long string of anal beads hanging off the edge. And, horrifically, a man kneeled before you, dark, wavy hair and dark eyes- the blindfold and gag still in his hand. You’ve never seen him before in your life. 

He grinned, something that could’ve been reassuring in another context. Instead he stood, laid the gag and blindfold on the table, and up a phone- _your_ phone. He opened it- shifted through screens- and held it up for you to read. 

You blinked, confused for a moment. It was your text history with- It couldn’t be. You swallowed, your eyes flicking up to the man’s. Your wrong number guy. “Kylo?”

He grinned, showing his crooked teeth. He cupped your jaw with one hand, rubbed his thumb over your lips. “I told you I would find you….”


	2. Why are You Doing This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo welcomes you to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to reiterate that this story is Super Fucked Up and Bad.
> 
> Also, thank you so much to [Tora](http://tonictransistor.tumblr.com/) for considering the possibility of making this Triplet AU and giving me her blessing.

He held you like that for a long moment, petting over your warm cheeks and carding delicately through your hair. This- this wasn’t real. There was no possible way this was him- that he’d found you. That- that whatever _this_ was- this weird, impossible dream was actually real. You were dreaming- hallucinating maybe. That was all. 

Kylo smiled again, stroked his knuckles over your cheek. He stood, stepped away- and rubbed the heavy bulge in the front of his pants. You stiffened, held your breath. Making you cum was one thing- but, would he really…? 

“You- you can just let me go.” You tried- your voice strange and raspy. You swallowed, gaze flickering between the hand stroking his at the hard curve in his pants and his face. “I won’t- tell anyone. I promise.” 

The oddly content expression fell away, suddenly disappointed. His brows pinched together- his hand stilled and fell to his side. “You’ll be happy here.” He said, stepping close again. He stroked your cheek with a single finger, “You’re safe with me, you won’t have to worry. I’ll make sure my brothers won’t hurt you, either.”

You swallowed, blinked. “Brothers?”

“Mhm, Ben’ll probably get home later today,” Kylo said, moved over to his table of toys. “Matt might be late, though.” You shuddered, clenched around the vibrator still buried inside you as he hummed at something on his table. His fingers slid over the thing you couldn’t see- too far behind the other array of devices to discern. He picked it up- and you grit your teeth. No- he couldn’t-

The ring gag was well made, at least. Durable. He moved in front of you again and held it up to your mouth, waited. What? Did he think you were just going to give in and let him gag you- just let him use your mouth? You pursed your lips, stared hard at him. 

Kylo sighed, frowned again. “I let _you_ cum.” He tried to stroke his knuckles over your cheek again and you turned away. How could he think that this was some sort of trade? He tilted his head, “Oh, is that it?” 

You were confused for a moment. _What_ was it? And you felt the blood drain from you face. Through tightly pressed lips you managed a little, “No.”

Kylo grinned, wide and saccharine sweet. “It’s alright, you can be honest with me. If you want more, you can just ask.” 

He reached for the wired remote- and you tried to squirm away, only furthering to make the vibrator slide pleasantly inside you. You whimpered, tried to somehow free yourself again- pulling hard at the ties around your wrists, your ankles. No, no- you had to get away-

Kylo laughed, just once- deep and amused at your plight. “So eager,” Your squirming did nothing to deter him, and with concerning ease he clicked the remote. You gasped, moaned as the toy sprang to life once more, vibrating deliciously inside you along your oversensitive walls. 

“No promises I’ll always give it to you, though. You belong to _me_ after all.” He stroked a thumb along your lower lip- tried to pull your mouth open again. You clenched your teeth, tried to turn away.

Kylo hummed, dropped one hand between your thighs and pinched at your clit, tweaked it between his fingers.

You tried to buck away from his rough fingers and moaned--- and Kylo shoved the top of the ring behind your teeth. You thrashed, tried to throw your head to the side, slam your jaw closed before he could slide the lower half of the ring into your mouth.

Kylo’s hand caught your face, easily reaching around your chin and squeezed hard on the tender joint of your jaw until you couldn’t bear it. A primal cry left your mouth as you sobbed, Kylo slid the gag into place- locking behind your teeth and ratcheting your jaw open wider than the ball gag had.

You whimpered at the feeling- not just being unable to close your mouth again, but the open ring- already letting drool slip past your lips and down your chin. Kylo- more gentle now- locked the back behind your head, even smoothed your hair under it so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Kylo stroked the top of your head like a dog’s. He began to unbutton his pants and you closed your eyes- couldn’t watch as his clothes shuffled, his belt clicking as it dropped to the floor. “I’m sorry for the gag, or for hurting your jaw. I _adore_ you, but I can’t trust you.” His voice sounded so genuine, honestly apologetic. “At least, not yet.”

You felt him move closer- the warmth radiating of his skin in the cool basement, his scent oddly pleasant. Freshly bathed. You whimpered, tried to turn away again. “Shh, shh,” Kylo caught your head- so gently brought your face back into position. You felt it- the hot, stiff head of his cock nudging past your lips. 

You recoiled, tried to jerk away- found only Kylo’s strong hands holding you down again- his fingers spread wide around your skull, preventing any further attempts to escape. His cock eased further in, slid over your tongue and you could taste him- the first twinges of sweat and precum. 

You tried to bite down on the hard metal ring- pray it would slip out of place. Just for you to have the one in a million gag that was deficient, just a little nick anywhere- any chance that you could hurt him-

And Kylo groaned, deep and guttural. “Oh, I’ve wanted you so long.” He gave his first thrust, just barely sliding out and back in over your tongue. “You’re so perfect,” 

You whimpered, kept your eyes pinched shut. Tried not to think of the hands tangled into your hair, or the growing ache in your arms, or the entirely unwanted, burning pleasure rising through your cunt, sending little electric tingles up your spine. You would do anything to be anywhere else. Not here. You could almost block him out- so close, and then he’d _talk._

“Oh, you were _made_ for me,” Kylo groaned, pushed further into your mouth. The head of his cock prodded at your throat and you gagged, tried to pull away again, felt the first tears begin to burn at your eyes “Shh, shh- it’s okay.” 

Nothing about this was okay- but you couldn’t hold on much longer. Fighting was getting you nothing- so you tried to relax. If you didn’t, you expected he’d force himself into your body even if you didn’t. Best to at least try to accept it on your own terms.

As you figured, Kylo kept one hand at the base of your skull, holding you still- the other beginning to gently card through your hair, caressed at your face. He tipped your head up, your mouth and throat aligning and letting more of his cock slide into your throat. You gagged hard, tried to twist off him on instinct- Kylo’s hands still holding you in place. All you could do was bite the metal ring and swallow compulsively around his cock.

You whimpered again, muffled and distorted from the dick in your throat and the gag-- and Kylo _moaned_ \- you didn’t know, couldn’t _tell_ if he was more interested in your pain or the vibrations of your voice against his cock. This was really happening. You were- were stuck in some freak’s basement as his- his-- you couldn’t hold it back anymore- you felt the first hot tears escape your eyes and roll hotly over your cheeks. 

“No, no, shh--” Kylo whispered, his voice thick and husky, halfway lost in his own pleasure. No, no- why couldn’t he have just ignored them? He rubbed away a tear as it slid over your cheek- it was _worse_ when he pretended to be so nice- like he actually cared- “It’s okay, oh- _yes,_ it’s okay,” 

He moved close to you, the cloth of his pants rubbing against your spread legs as urged his cock in deeper- and your nose nudged at his abdomen. Your eyes snapped open at the sudden pressure- and you were greeted with the wide expanse of Kylo’s body, his shirt raised slightly- exposing his pale, toned stomach dotted with moles, and you looked up to his face. 

You couldn’t imagine what it must look like for him, to have you- the object of his delusional affections- bound before him, gagged and forced to take his cock into your throat, your spit dripping down your chin- your eyes red and watering and finally looking up to him through your eyelashes and stray hairs. He shuddered, stroked at your face again and groaned- pulled you even closer, forced as much of his cock into your mouth as he could fit. You tried to pull away again, closed your eyes- but he held fast-- and to your growing horror, his cock twitched on your tongue. 

You sobbed against him while he moaned, deep and long. His cum slid down your throat, at least sparing you from tasting it or having him _make_ you swallow. He kept you flush to him as his aftershocks made him shiver, let every last drop of his seed drip into you- not let any of it go to waste. 

At least he pulled away, panting. Let his cock fall freely from your lips while you gagged, tried not to throw up. Kylo reached behind your head and you obediently leaned forward to let him remove the ring from your mouth. He dropped it blindly onto his table, returned to rub at the joint of your jaw, now even more sore than it had been. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Kylo cooed. You whimpered, unsure if you could even form a real answer. Kylo hummed, let his hands slide down your neck to your chest. He crouched beside you and eyed the base of the vibrator still working inside you. Watch the rhythmic twitching in your thighs, how your cunt fluttered around the hard silicone. “Do you want to cum again?”

You shook your head, closed your eyes. Kylo’s hands settled over your breasts, massaging softly, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples. More tears slid over your cheeks as you pursed your lips, tried to keep your chin from trembling. “Please stop,” 

And- by some miracle- Kylo paused, let his eyes flick up to yours- studied you for a minute. He licked his lips, “Ask me again.” 

“Please stop,” He stared at you expectantly and you swallowed, “K-Kylo.”

His gentle, contented smile returned- and he withdrew his hands from your breasts. “Do you want this off, too?” He motioned to the vibrator’s remote and you nodded. “Are you sure? I won’t be back for a few hours.” 

You sniffed, nodded again. 

“Alright,” He conceded, turned off the vibator- leaving you almost woefully aching. Kylo’s hand touched your hip and you tensed again- you’d just told him no, he wouldn’t go back on that already, would he…? But he only lifted you up off the chair and pull the toy free. You gasped as it slipped out, suddenly so empty- how long he had it in you? You settled into the chair more happily- your arms still aching from where they hung over your head, but at least that was gone. You’d take boredom over _that._

Kylo held the vibrator up and seemed to examine it- purple, slightly waved. It was, of course, covered in the white mess of your cum and Kylo smirked, made sure you watched as his pink tongue slid from his mouth- and began to lick it clean. He was meticulous, hummed at your taste.

He set it onto the table with all his other devices. He picked up a hand towel and wiped his face- and moved to you, cupping your cheek and cleaning your spit and any remnant of his cum off your chin and the few tear tracks over your cheeks. He pet your head and tossed the now dirty towel onto the table.

“Ben will be here in an hour or two.” He looked to you again, tilted his head. “He’ll take care of you until Matt or I get back. Be good for them, love.” 

Kylo began to turn away and leave- and you forced yourself to speak, “Why are you doing this?”

He turned back to you, seeming confused. “Don’t you remember me?”

You shook your head- and he sighed. Had you- disappointed him? He dug into his pocket for a moment, withdrew his wallet. He pulled a card out and held it up to you. At first, you didn’t know what you were looking at. Something- was wrong. It was an ID card, a photo of Kylo looking well-dressed and acceptable, his name (Kylo Organa-Solo, didn’t that sound familiar?), more information that took a moment to process. 

You swallowed, realized what you were looking at exactly. That was _your_ college, he was a professor there- and you realized it then. You _had_ seen him before- just barely in passing. So different than here in his dark basement, dressed nicely with his hair tied back. You had passed his office on your way to class. But- you’d never even spoken to him, not once, not even to say good morning- why would he--

“If you had just- _talked_ to me things could’ve gone differently.” He sighed, looked at his ID forlornly. “I got your number from the school’s database.” 

You felt more tears welling up- this was too much. Exhausted, you let your head drop to your chest. You sniffed, closed your eyes.

“It’s okay, you’ll get used to it here.” Kylo tried to soothe you, “When you earn our trust, you’ll get more freedoms.”

You tried to nod. Kylo pet at your hair again, pushed a loose strand behind your ear. He bent over you, pressed his soft lips to your cheek, even as you turned away from him. “Be good. I’ll be back later.” 

He left then, just walked up the stairs. A door out of your line of sight creaked open and closed- something heavy _thunking_ in place, a lock, or several, you figured. All you could do now was wait. You flexed your fingers and wrists against the soft material lining the ropes. You tried to stretch, get a feel for how much you could move in your binds which turned out to be hardly any. 

All you could do was hope- pray, that Ben or Matt would help you. 

There’s no way all three of them could be as delusional as Kylo.


	3. Please, no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the youngest Organa-Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to re-emphasize AGAIN that this is a BAD fic ok like, bad shit happens. None of this is consensual and is purely fantasy, etc. etc.

Somehow, against all odds, you slept. Exhaustion- physical and emotional- took you, let your lean your head on your arm (still raised and tied to a rafter), and close your eyes for a moment. At least there you weren't trapped in someone's basement. Three someones, actually. Was that your only chance for escape? That one of the three would be sympathetic to you? 

But you couldn't afford the effort to think of such things any more. You faded fast into a nearly undisturbed, almost calm sleep. 

 

 

"Wow, I can't believe he actually did it," You jerked awake- Your nap too short to completely rejuvenate your stressed body. Had someone spoken…? Your mind, for just a fleeting single moment forgetting your predicament. 

Because, no, of course, you were in some maniac’s basement, tied up for his sexual pleasure. 

You blinked hard- tried to process what you were looking at exactly. You thought for a moment Kylo had returned, but- no. He was different. His hair shorter and less wavy, and for some reason in- a store uniform, his name tag- BEN- still clipped to his pocket. That was the one Kylo had said would return first, right…?

Not-Kylo crouched, caught your chin. His grip less kind than Kylo’s had been, turning your head as he pleased. "You know, he talked about you a lot. Never thought he'd get the nerve up..." He patted your cheek twice- and stood again. 

You blinked, tried to figure out what the hell was going on- and Ben turned, went up the stairs again, the steps creaking under his weight. You hoped that was it- that was the entirety of your introduction of whoever the fuck this was. Maybe you could get back to sleep, or maybe you could just wake up from whatever awful nightmare had taken you.

But the light from the doorway never went away, still illuminating a large rectangle on the far wall. An outlined appeared- and something large, yellow, and square rolled down the stairs, bouncing softly and flopping lifelessly against the wall at the bottom. 

You stared at it, and then watched the brother descend the stairs again. 

He kicked the square thing towards the other end of the basement, away from the stairs and close to where you were tied up. He unfolded the square into-- a little futon. Yellow and badly stained, the pattern long since faded from the fabric, but definitely more comfortable than where you were sitting now. That had to be what it was for, right? You didn’t want to think about why else they’d bring a cheap, portable mattress into their developing sex dungeon.

Ben went back up the stairs- and this time returned with a length of rope- probably the same kind that bound you to the chair, and more concerning- a length of heavy-looking chains that clinked noisily on the stairs.

"Here's how this is going to work," Ben spoke, dropped the rope and the chain- which rattled almost deafeningly to the floor. "I'm going to tie your hands behind your back, and then let you out of that chair. I am then going to chain you to _that_ wall," He motioned towards the futon. 

"I've had a pretty long day, so if you fight me at all I am _not_ going to be nice to you." Ben tilted his head, something approaching a wry smile pulled at his lips, "And you want me to be nice to you. Kylo may think he loves you or something, but I don't. I've got no problem hurting you- Hell, I'd probably even enjoy it."

You flinched, withered under him. No- no, of course. Of course he'd be just as fucking callous as Kylo. Another fucking psycho in their cute little family tree. Would the third brother be just as bad?

Another wave of tears burned at your eyes. You nodded slowly, unsure if your agreement even really mattered, and stared to the ground. Ben moved close and you could smell him, too- the remnants of some masculinely scented spray lingering around him. He untied the ropes with surprising ease and your arms dropped immediately, too sore and tired to hold them up on your own. 

His hands were so large his thumb and middle finger met easily around your wrist. You shifted uneasily as he bent you forward, pulled your hands behind your back. You whimpered and felt the coarse rope dig into your already tender wrists. Obviously Ben didn't bother sliding that silk between the rope and your skin- he really _didn't_ care if he hurt you. You were so fucked. You had to get out of here.

You looked up at the stairs and- the rectangle of light was still shining down on the wall. He'd left the door open. If you could at least get out of the basement- maybe call the police you had a chance. Or- would they kill you if you tried to escape? You sniffed, looked to the floor. Did it matter? It's not like they would keep you around forever- they'd have to deal with you eventually. Maybe at least this way they wouldn't-- go through with the worst of it.

You tried to scrub your face on your shoulder, willingly let Ben untie the rope that bound your legs to the chair. If he noticed anything odd, he certainly didn't show it. Ben untied your left knee, the last of the bindings of your lower body--

This was your only chance- the only time you’d been free to move since you woke up here. You had to try. Desperate to get distance between you and your lookalike captor, you tried to stand- to shove Ben out of the way with your knee. You hit him, knocked him back onto his ass and you could only scream at yourself to _RUN._

You got two fumbled steps towards the stairs before you collapsed. Your legs too weak from being held in that strained position, shaking under your weight. Your arms were tied, and all you could do was try to push yourself over the concrete towards the stairs.

But Ben was back on his feet- he grunted, grabbed you by your shoulder so hard his fingers would leave five bruises- and flipped you wholly onto your back, your arms pinned beneath you. You looked up to him- watched in horror as one arm raised and brought the back of his hand down hard across your face.

You gasped, white hot pain lancing through your skin, your ears ringing for a moment- your head rolling with his hit to lessen the impact as much as you could. You closed your eyes, bit your trembling lip. This was it. You were too weak to escape- and they'd punish you if you tried. Hot tears slid from your eyes once more.

Ben caught your chin, brought you to look at him through wet, blurred eyes. "Are you going to be good now, pet?"

You whimpered, screwed your face up in anguish. You were too weak to fight, being good was your only option.

"Fine." Ben patted your burning cheek. He grabbed at the metal chain and dragged it over to you- the heavy metal clinking as it slithered across the concrete. You weren't sure how he planned on attaching it until he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small, black, open padlock. No doubt with a twin to secure the chain at the wall. He advised you, "Don't move," and you didn't.

“Kylo said he’d order a real collar later,” Ben said as kneeled over you, and dropped one knee on your stomach to keep you from trying to run again. You gasped and he slid the chain around your neck. “I told him just to pick up a dog collar from the pet store, but whatever.” 

He looped his padlock through two links of the chain with plenty of room for you not to choke, but not nearly enough to pull off. Ben stood, carried the loose end of the chain and walked back to the wall-- and yanked hard on the chain. The sudden force made you jerk, cough, and slide across the floor towards him. You made yourself scoot towards the futon since he apparently wasn't opposed to dragging you.

When you sat on the old foam-filled cushion, Ben attached the chain to the wall with another padlock, shortening its length to whatever degree he thought was appropriate. You'd investigate the length and how far you could move later, tiredness was returning too quickly. You laid down silently on your side, your aching limbs glad for the rest. 

Ben hummed, circled around you. From the length of rope he’d just untied you from on the chair, he dragged a shorter piece towards you. “Roll over, onto your stomach.”

You closed your eyes. You reminded yourself: you couldn’t fight him, you weren’t strong enough yet. Obediently, you rolled over. 

Ben’s warm hand grabbed your ankles, held your legs still as he wrapped the rope around them, again without the silk Kylo had so graciously used. Never did you think you’d miss him. Ben tied off his knot and you expected him to leave since you were completely bound again, no way to climb those stairs in any decent amount of time with your ankles tied.

But, of course he didn’t. His hands slid over your calves, up the backs of your legs, rubbing and squeezing as he went. You bit your lip- tried to count, think of something else. Ben’s hands couldn’t reach your cunt like this at least, but the alternative was just as sickening. Ben reached your ass, cupping one cheek in each hand and massaging appreciatively. 

“Are you a virgin?”

You went rigid under him. You looked over your shoulder at him, tried to gauge his intent. Would it matter what you even said- would he treat you any differently? But he watched your hesitancy to answer and a knowing smile curled at his lips, a happy little “Oh,” sliding past his lips. Your heart sank. You laid your head back down, again resigned to whatever Ben was going to do as another wave of tears burned at your eyes.

His thumbs slid between your cheeks and pulled them apart- you pinched your eyes closed. Ben let go of one side, prodded at your tight hole with one finger, “You ever play back here, then?” 

You gasped as his finger pulled at the stiff ring of muscle, tried to shift away from him. “Please, no-” Maybe with the right partner you would have wanted to try, but you never tried for yourself and--

Ben huffed and after an agonizing moment, he let go of you. “You know, I’m not completely heartless.” 

You almost wanted to laugh, because no, of course not. Ben stood and moved away from your prone body, poked through Kylo’s strange table of toys. Your stomach flipped uneasily, even as you wanted to relax and hope you were free of danger for the moment. From the floor, you couldn’t see anything on the table, couldn’t see what it was he had picked up. 

Your breathing turned shallow as Ben returned, this time sitting- his entire weight over your thighs, keeping you pinned under him. Your fingers curled into the ropes around your wrists, holding on and rubbing against the rough strands- focused on the texture and not the man above you. Once more he spread your ass, this time with his fingers and thumb of one hand. A plastic cap snapped open, but before you could gasp or try to see what he was doing- something cold was poured over your hole. 

You yelped, flinched away from the coldness- and his finger was back- pushing _into_ you. You bucked under him, your ass clenching hard around his finger, protesting at the intrusion. “No, no, _stop,”_

“Jesus Christ, you’re tight. Relax, kid.” You shook your head against the futon, struggled to throw him off you- serving only to make his finger move inside your virgin ass. He was heavy and you had no leverage- you wouldn’t be able to get him off even if you were completely healthy. You sobbed, dropped your face to the futon and hoped you suffocated. 

With your submission, Ben moved his finger freely- sliding smoothly in and out, the entirely _wrong_ sensations that could’ve been so enjoyable in another context. You whimpered, and when he pushed at the tight muscles, you choked on a moan. When you stilled completely- even letting the tension slide from your shoulders, too defeated to even sob, Ben rubbed his free hand along your back-- a disgustingly soothing action that made you want to cry again.

And finally- Ben removed his finger from your ass. You dared not pray it was over- because, of course it wasn’t. Fresh, cold lube was poured over your ass again- and something else prodded at your hole. Not Ben’s finger, something thicker-

Ben pressed it in.

Thicker had been an understatement; you whined helplessly as it split you open, each centimeter thicker than the last. You tried to squirm away from him- his hand grabbed your shoulder, pulled you back onto the plug as he pushed it in with his other hand. You thought he’d break you- cause real damage- but at last, the widest part slid into your ass and was lodged there, the stiff muscles of your anus closed around a thinner base. Too wide still, made you clench and spasm around it. 

Ben’s hands grabbed at your ass again, pulling your hips one way and another. He almost sounded playful: "You're gonna have to get used to that," no doubt observing your twitching hole, stretched open by a thick, black butt plug. "It's not even the widest one. You should be thanking me, really."

Ben’s weight lifted off your thighs and you whimpered. His voice dropped to something dark again, held just as much malice as when he’s slapped you, “Don’t you fucking dare push that out.” 

You sobbed, but the motion only made the plug move inside you. Just breathing on your stomach made it worse. You lay there for a minute- and realized you hadn't actually heard him leave. Keeping your hips at still as you could, you looked over your shoulder- and he stared back at you. Just stood there, hands in his pockets, and watched you. You held his gaze as long as you could- until the muscles in your neck began to cramp and you had to lay your head down. 

Even then you listened for his footsteps. 

He stood there for several more moments, never speaking- not even to tell you to _be good_ or something for the next brother, or when the next brother (Matt?) would come home. And finally- finally! you heard his sneakers scuff across the concrete and the wood of the stairs creak and he ascends them again, and- finally- the heavy locks on the door thunked back into place. 

You sighed, shifted awkwardly and flinched at the movement in your ass. Even more awfully, somehow, a familiar ache gathered in your cunt- jealous that your ass was stuffed. But even as your clit grew stiff, it felt wrong to be aroused or to want to squeeze your thighs together for whatever friction you could get.

Sleep came less peacefully, the deep, unfamiliar ache in your ass and hips keeping you awake- and waking you when you moved in your sleep. But, eventually exhaustion won over your discomfort- aided only by the softness of the futon under your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how the thing with triplet!Ben is that he's the fuckboy and through your amazing sex and love you reform him into a decent guy?
> 
> ...yeah. 
> 
> That's not gonna happen.


	4. I Just Want to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt arrives and shows you his particular brand of helpful.

You woke slowly with a heavy ache in your shoulders and neck. This time, you had no doubt as to where you were. Somehow you felt at least a little thankful that they had decided to keep the lights on for you. Now, you could try to look around. With your arms still bound behind your back and your ankles tied, you struggled to push yourself up to your knees- and ignore the unpleasant shifting in your ass. 

The basement was exactly as you remembered it, undisturbed- and you realized you had no idea how long you had been asleep. Considering the other brothers had no problem waking you up, you could at least suspect Matt hadn’t returned yet. Your only hope for freedom. 

Experimentally you leaned back and pulled on the heavy chain attached to the wall. You had a few feet of freedom- from your futon pressed perpendicular to the wall, you could stand a few inches from the foot of it. The chair you’d previously been bound to and the table were beyond your reach. 

You turned your attention back to the wall. The chain itself looked sturdy, but was only attached through a hooked screw that didn’t look terribly thick. Actually, the screw looked new- perhaps some last minute DIY dungeon creation? It would be nice to think Kylo hadn’t planned out his dungeon before kidnapping you. 

Perhaps- you could twist the screw from the wall if given the chance. You could probably grab it with your teeth and try to turn it that way- but with your ankles tied you wouldn’t make it up the stairs. And without your hands you wouldn’t be able to hold the chain to keep it from rattling. 

Admitting defeat only for the moment, you lowered yourself back to your futon and waited impatiently for whichever one decided to show up next. Between your short chain and the nearly empty room, there was nothing for you to do. Even the pressure of the butt plug had abated, still uncomfortable but less overbearing. Worse, somehow, was that if you rolled a certain way, squeezed just slightly around it- it even felt _good_. 

No, not ‘good’. Nothing about this situation was ‘good’. 

Boredom had just begun to put you back to sleep when you heard the locks clicking. Your heart crawled up your throat and beat wildly, the fear overwhelming you with unfortunate ease. You didn’t know which of the three would visit you- or if the last one would finally show up. The last lock unclicked and the door creaked open. 

You pushed yourself to the back edge of the futon and up against the cool cement wall and watched a someone descended. You were sure it would be Kylo again from the slacks that appeared- but the bright orange polo didn’t quite seem to his taste. Nor could you think of any reason he would he be carrying- a bowl. A plain ceramic dinner bowl, resting on a ratty blue towel. 

And finally the man’s head appeared- you blinked repeatedly, unsure if you were seeing this right. But, no- Matt circled around the end of the stairs- God, he even wore nerdy-looking glasses. Yet, he still looked like the other two brothers, despite his head of curly, blonde hair. Tall and wide, but not as muscular as Ben or Kylo; he even had his own smattering of moles across his pale face. 

He glanced up to you- and you nearly cried. There was something hesitant in his gaze, a softness you hadn’t seen in the others. His voice wavered slightly as he spoke- just a quick little, “Hi.” 

You swallowed thickly and tried not to get your hopes up. Just as you tried to respond- you smelled it. Saw the steam rising from the bowl Matt carried. Your stomach growled loudly- and Matt smiled softly. A nearly cute little thing, and… you dared not to believe it: _genuine_ looking, liked he was pleased to be bringing you... Something. 

You sniffed as he continued towards you, tried to place what exactly you were smelling. Matt kneeled just beyond the edge of your futon and lowered the bowl- you sighed and your mouth watered immediately. All for a simple bowl of oatmeal. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked,” Matt said, shrugging softly. “But it’s, um, maple and brown sugar flavored.” 

Your stomach whined again, but you bit your lip. You couldn’t just- trust him or whatever food he offered. You still didn’t know how Kylo had gotten you in the first place- but being drugged sounded like a reasonable guess. 

Matt’s dark eyebrows stitched together, “It’s not- poisoned or something. Here, look,” He picked up the spoon and brought a (very delicious smelling) spoonful to his lips. Didn’t even hesitate to eat it. Even was nice enough to wipe the spoon off with the little hand towel he brought. 

It had to be proof enough. Your own hunger wouldn’t let you ignore it more than that. You rocked up to your knees again- and flinched as the plug rubbed along your insides. 

“Oh!” The ceramic edge clinked loudly against the cement floor as Matt set it down. “Do you want me to- take that out?”

You wanted so badly to question his motives- but he just seemed so nice. You nodded. 

Matt moved beside you and gently pushed at your shoulders to lower your top half to the futon, leaving your ass in the air. You held your breath, prayed he wouldn’t betray you- but you only felt his fingers curl around the base of the buttplug and carefully begin to pull it free. You gasped as the largest part slipped out, the rest coming easily. 

You sighed, relaxed against the futon for a minute while Matt dropped the plug onto the table of toys. But then- decided otherwise. He picked it back up and a dildo, no- a vibrator. The one Kylo had used on you when you’d first arrived. 

Fear returned to you and you sat back on your heels, waiting for him to turn and demand something else of you- but it didn’t come. Instead he only took those two toys back upstairs- and soon returned, resumed sitting in front of the bowl of oatmeal. 

Assuaged, you scooted towards him and obediently opened your mouth when he raised the spoon. You nearly _moaned_ at the first bite, so pleased to have something to eat- warm, delicious food. Matt was attentive- only raising the spoon again once you had swallowed the previous bite. He was even nice enough to try to scrape together one last spoonful from the walls of the bowl. 

When you were done he set the bowl aside- and you couldn’t keep your mouth shut. “Matt,” He looked at you- you couldn’t begin to name his expression. Something almost hopeful and kind. You swallowed, prayed- “Please just, let me go.”

Matt’s face fell. He looked away. You leaned towards him. “I just want to go home, I won’t- I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I can’t.” He sighed, looked up to you. His eyes were gentle. Almost kind. “If I let you go, of course you’d go to the police, it’s only natural. I can’t hold it against you. I don’t- agree with what Kylo’s done, but… he’s my brother. I couldn’t hurt him like that.” 

Matt licked his lips- and walked on his knees towards you. “Besides, we don’t want to hurt you… I’d prefer it if you- enjoyed it. Here, with us. I don’t love you like Kylo does, but- you really are _so_ gorgeous.” 

He leaned closer- and you scooted away, your hopes dashed away in an instant. He was quicker than you’d thought- his hands pushing your shoulders back against the futon almost gently. You tried to squirm away from him- but he held onto your thighs. 

“Shh, shh- I just, want to taste you. I promise it’ll feel good, I’m,” He paused, almost seemed boyish, “I’m pretty good at it.” You wanted to scream at him. It didn’t matter if he was _good_ at it- you didn’t want this, oh God- you didn’t want this!

He kept you there and worked the rope around your ankles off with his other hand. You tried to kick at him with your free legs- but he caught your calves. You tried so desperately to fight him, but he slid your legs open and settled between them. Matt’s breath caught and he wasted no time.

His hands curled behind your knees and held your legs open; his fingers so gentle, not biting into your flesh, but just firm enough to keep you in place. His lips brushed against the inside of your thigh and you tried to slide away from him again. He didn’t even seem to mind, just moved with you as he moved towards your sex. 

He inhaled your scent deeply and sighed, his breath hot over your sensitive lips. He placed a kiss at the top of your mound, repeated the action until you stopped trying to futilely kick him, his arms too long and strong to give you any sort of leverage. It was all so useless, there was nothing, _nothing_ you could do. And so you cried. 

Matt’s hot tongue slid between your pussy lips, prodded at your entrance and then upwards, dragging delicately over your clit. You whimpered, felt your hips cant towards him. You squeezed your eyes closed and cursed your body for reacting to his touch. 

Lips wrapped around your clit and suckled, his soft tongue lapping insistently, easing your sensitive nub out from its hood. The edge of Matt’s glasses nudged at your skin as his moved down, leaves your clit tingling and aching. 

He’s so gentle, careful and conscientious of each movement. Little licks along your delicate pussy lips, following the lines of your labia. He tongues at the space just below your clit, but above your entrance. It feels weird, a place you hadn’t paid much attention to before- you whimper, your hips twitching under his nose. 

His face slid down, his nose now nudging and rubbing over your clit as his tongue circled around your entrance and slipped inside. It’s so much different than your own fingers, than the vibrator Kylo had used on you. Flexible and warm, twisting freely inside you- you felt hot tears collect at the corners of your eyes as a knot of pleasure began to twist in your belly. 

Matt _moaned_ his assent- the heavy vibrations of his voice tingling along your clit. You dared to look at him, at the half-fogged up glasses half-settled onto your body, just barely clinging to Matt’s large ears. His blonde curls tousled and loose, tickling at your thighs delicately. For a horrifying moment you imagined being able to twist your fingers into his hair and _yanking_ , pulling him closer and closer against your sex.

And his eyes cracked open, soft chocolate eyes watching you, framed by long, curving eyelashes. His cheeks flushed red and you watched as he dragged his tongue back up your sex, watched how his lips were swollen and glistened with your arousal- the _proof_ of your pleasure. 

Those lips sealed around your clit again, his tongue flicking against you- while he _watched_. You squeezed your eyes closed, bit your lip- and let your back bow, your legs shamelessly clenching around Matt’s shoulders as you shuddered and rocked through your orgasm. Matt hummed pleasantly, left lingering licks along your oversensitive clit- and drifted down towards your entrance, slurping noisily at your cum. 

You whimpered, arched away from him- moaned helplessly as Matt finally relented and eased away from your clenching, tired sex. He was gentle- careful as he lowered your hips back to your futon, rubbed soothing circles into your hips as you shivered. 

Through half-lidded eyes you watched Matt’s tongue slip out of his mouth- and lick along his lips, cleaning your slick. “That wasn’t so bad- was it?”

You can only stare at him, completely lost. You closed your eyes and felt the edges of sleep begin to pull at you- “I just want to go home,”

You didn’t get to see Matt’s hurt expression- but you felt Matt’s massaging hands slide along your sides. So purposefully soothing and dragging your further towards sleep. “I’ll bring you some water later, dear.”


	5. I Don't Want This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously its a bad fic, blah blah, this is chapter five if you're still reading and rape/noncon isn't your thing........
> 
> No but really. **explicit rape/noncon**.

You are warm as you begin to wake up. A soft weight over your body, fluffy and comforting as your rub your legs against it. And then a heavier weight over your hips- almost overwhelmingly hot. Your mind struggles to piece the puzzle together, barely allowing you to think of rolling onto to your back-

You can’t. Something broad and solid blocked your way- now pressed completely against your back, from shoulder to toe. 

You open your eyes. A gray blanket was pulled up to your chest, but you don’t remember Matt giving that to you before he left for the night. The weight around your hips moves- his _arm_ , of course- tugging you closer to him, keeping you flush with his body. A button digs into your back uncomfortably, but you take solace is knowing he’s- whoever _he_ is- still clothed. 

“K-Kylo?” You guess, voice barely above a whisper- unwilling to turn and look at him. 

He sighs against your bare shoulder, his breath hot. “Good morning.” He lowers his face- nuzzles his cheek onto the back of your neck. Dry, chapped lips brush against your shoulder blade- first chastely, then purposefully kissing and sucking at your skin. 

You close your eyes and fight to wrench yourself out of Kylo’s grasp- to wiggle away from his warped affections. His grasp loosens and you hopelessly roll onto your stomach, press your face into your futon- if only to make sure you wouldn’t have to look at him.

Kylo follows you, of course. Nearly rolling on top of you so he may kiss at the gentle knobs of your vertebrae. He skips over the middle of your back where your hands are blocking your spine, but he brushes your hair out of the way as he moves up to the base of your skull. You pointedly ignore him, focus on the rhythm of your breathing- of what your bedroom looked like. 

Kylo’s voice is low as he whispered into your ear, “Ben told me you’re a virgin.” 

Your breath catches- your chest frozen as you struggled to breath. Was that he was here for this time? To take something else from you…? Tears well up in your eyes again- you start to count in your head, if only to drown out his words. 

“I couldn’t believe it.” His warm, calloused hands stroke up your back, skimming over your arms, where they are tied to reach your shoulders. His thumbs dig into your flesh on either side of your spine, working delicately to ease the tension your bondage has brought.

He flips you over onto your back haphazardly, immediately looming over you- his eyes dancing over your face, taking in your features after a day stuck in his basement. You could only imagine what he saw- your eyes red from crying, ringed with dark circles from lack of sleep and stress. His calloused fingers tracing over your cheek, sliding down over your chest to hold your breasts. 

He’s rough. Kylo gropes them, squeezes and fondles as though to make up for the time he had lost after you had asked him to stop. The pads of his thumbs catch on your nipples as they harden against your will, sending little pricks of warmth between your legs.

When you dare to hope that was all he wanted- his fingers again begin to trace down your sides. You hold your legs closed and bit your lip, determined to fight as much as you could. But instead of forcing your legs apart- Kylo leaned away, settling back on his heels. 

You blink up at him, confused at this seeming change of heart. His cheeks are pink, eyes dilated- an awful mix of horror and desire stirs in you. He looks desperate to fuck you, to force his cock inside you without an ounce of mercy, to pound against your most secret places until he had marked them all as his. In another context you’d melt for that gaze, but now…

His is almost methodical in his slow unbuttoning of his shirt, revealing his broad chest. Your eyes linger on the dark, circular scar on his side, just above his hip- but watched as his hands moved to the button on his black slacks. He makes no show of it- just quick, efficient movements as he shoves his pants down his legs- revealing himself to you. 

You bite back a whine, torn between staring at the thick, heavy-looking cock between his legs and his face as he wraps his fingers around his girth. He caresses himself with even strokes that push blood into the tip, turning it redder with each upstroke. His pink tongue pokes between his lips, wetting them- and you realize he’s still staring at you. He inches towards you- lets go of his cock to reach for your ankles.

You try to wiggle backwards with the little traction you can get on your bound arms, but it’s no use. He catches your legs again- and forces your legs apart with ease. He slots himself between them, spreads your thighs wide enough to settle around his hips. 

His cock, almost crimson with need, a cloudy bead of precum settling at its tip, bobs between your legs. It’s so close enough you can feel its heat. You hate that you feel even vaguely aroused- that you clit is already hard and aching for his touch. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kylo says. Taking you by the shoulder, he pulls you forward, up into a sitting position- your legs still lifted and spread for him. You’re close to his chest like this- close enough to count the moles dotted along his shoulder. Close enough to smell the lingering charcoal and fixative spray. You frown sharply, unsure what he wants- when he reaches behind you with both hands and fumbles blindly with the ropes tied around your wrists. 

Your heart thuds in your chest with hope. As soon as the slack is just enough- you wrench your left arm free. Frantically, you slap Kylo’s face, shove at his chest to try to get away- but he’s hardly stunned at all. He’s too big and already prepared for your weak attempt at escape. He recaptures your left wrist- and brings your arms in front of you.

He says nothing as he rebinds them, but you can see the red outline of your hand forming on his cheek, the soft frown tugging at his lips. He holds your hands there for a long moment- staring at how small your fingers look compared to his, at the red imprints of the rope on your skin. You sniffle and admit quietly, "I don't want this, Kylo..."

“You’re scared.” He says gently. “It’s okay.” He strokes your fingers, steals a glance up to your eyes- and you’re almost sickened by how _hopeful_ he is. How he looks almost genuinely loving. “Love can be frightening. It’s intense and… consumes everything. But it’s okay. You’ll- you’ll understand.” He smiles, cups your cheek tenderly. “I’ll take care of you.” 

He leans you back onto the bed and the fear returns, making you shake under him. You gasp and shudder as his cock slides over your lips. You’re still wet from Matt’s attentions last night and whatever desire he’s managed to pull from you with how he played with your breasts. And more wetness gathers- the way Kylo rubs against your clit feels disgustingly good. 

You close your eyes and turn away- wish that you were elsewhere, that- that this was someone else. That you were home and this was an awful dream about a professor you’d never spoken to. 

But Kylo sighs and you can’t block it out- how _happy_ he is as he whispers, “I can’t believe it.” His fingers slip between your legs- spread your lips wide as the tip of his cock begins to press into your waiting cunt. “You waited just for me…” 

He presses in, the thick head spearing you open- and you sob at the pain and intrusion. Kylo _moans_ , grabbing your hips and pushing deep inside you, splitting your virgin hole open. You choke and struggle to breathe through the pain- a sharp ache deep inside you as his thick cock spreads you open, _fills_ you with his girth.

“Look,” His voice is already strained and breathy. He slides his fingers into your hair, cupping your skull. You keep your eyes pinched shut- but he’s insistent. _”Look.”_ He repeats, pulling you up until your neck hurts. 

Folded uncomfortably, you _do_ look, or as much as you can with tears blurring your vision- but you can see enough. Kylo withdraws, makes the ache inside you acute and raw again- and you can see the pink tinge over his cock, shining wet with your arousal and streaked with virgin blood. It's surreal as you watch him slide forward, your bodies joining again as he buries himself within you.

“I’m your first…” he says in wonder, thrusting shallowly. You thank whoever is listening as he lets go of your head and lets your fall back to the mattress so he can brace himself as he picks up speed. The pain in your neck keeps your thoughts off the pain between your legs, or worse- the growing warmth pushing the pain aside. 

He’s folded over your far enough that his long hair tickles at your chest with each thrust- the soft ends dancing along your sensitive skin. Kylo pants above you, murmuring praises between soft groans- “You’re so tight… you feel even better than I dreamed…” 

He settles a hand on your hip and strokes your clit with his thumb. At once your passiveness is gone, your legs clamping around his hips in a weak attempt to make him stop moving. 

“N-No, stop…” You gasp, trying to slide your hips away from his thumb. It only makes him more determined.

 _“Yes.”_ He commands- and circles your hips with one long arm, holding your lower body up so he can thrust into you with ease- the new angle making his cock rub against new, more sensitive places inside you-- while the other hand settles over your clit. No longer just idle stroking, but catching your swollen clit between his thumb and forefinger. He rolls it, taps it- _plays_ with it cruelly as you feel the orgasm begin to grow in your belly. 

He drops his forehead to your shoulder, focusing on the rhythm of his strokes and the unwilling clenching of your cunt. Your legs twitch around his hips- your body betraying you, trying to seek more pleasure- rising to its own peak without your consent. 

You bite your tongue to keep from crying out, but you can’t help the whine that slides from your throat or the full body shaking as Kylo’s devious fingers mercilessly draw out your pleasure. Your back arches upwards, pressed against his chest as he keeps fucking you, forcing you to writhe under him with each new wave of aftershocks. 

And he _laughs_ , hot and breathy against your shoulder as tears roll over your cheeks. His hand falls to the futon, finally leaving your twitching clit alone. He drives himself to rut into you in sharp, quick jerks of his hips. He tilts your pelvis up- and his next stroke touches your cervix, makes your body clench around him again.

“Ooh…” He moans, gasping- “I’m…I’m gonna…” 

Your throat goes dry. “No,” you whisper softly, then, more forcefully: “No, stop, not-”

 _”Yes.”_ He groans against your skin, dragging his teeth along your shoulder. “Gonna cum inside you.”

No, no no no- this can’t be happening. You fight against him, flailing and trying to kick, to hit him- but you don’t have the leverage to hurt him. And instead- your struggle only makes him shudder, makes him gasp and choke and- 

Kylo thrusts deep inside you, deep enough you can feel the tip of his cock pressing up against your cervix again- and groans, deep and long. He gasps, stutters out “I love you- _oh!_ I love you so much…” His hot cum pours into you, fills you- and he thrusts again, pulls more pleasure from your body.

You shake and cry mutely, staring at the ceiling of Kylo’s basement. He sighs as he pulls out of you- your body unwillingly twitching in the remnants of your orgasm. You feel _empty_ , your body and your soul completely drained. Something wet drips out of you (you don’t dare think of what) and cools on your thighs. You feel like you’re going to be sick. 

You slowly pull your legs together- and lift your knees to your chest, rolling onto your side away from him.

The need to scream builds up in your chest- and Kylo kisses you. His lips soft and plush against yours- you heave a sob against them. His tongue is warm against your cheek as he licks at the salty trails of your tears. 

The thought of biting him doesn’t even occur to you until he’s pulled you flush to his chest. You’re tired as you finally begin to cry openly. The sobs making your shoulders heave. He rubs your back with his large, warm hands. As you fall apart for him again, he whispers sickeningly sweet praises in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, you (probably) shouldn't bleed the first time you have sex, but also fight me cause it's hot.


End file.
